Coming Home Again
by jessica-loves-tiwlight
Summary: Bella is a vampire and had left Vampire charlie in folks long ago when she returns she goes to school to meet a family that will change her life. sory not good but give it a go  : BXE there might be some possessiveness
1. Chapter 1

So i am starting i new story i will try with the other one except this one just came to me i hope you like it.

**disclaimer stephenie meyer invented these amazing cahracters that i get to play with ahaha hope you and please review i have second chapter already written and if i get 5 reveiws ill post the second chapter enjoy now ! 3**

Coming home again

Its been years since I visited Charlie. Since I left he has told my that he has changed his diet to animal blood that brought me some relief to know he is not out there hurting others, by the way I'm Isabella Swan, Bella, bells, belly bop anything you want to call me I'm a vampire but I don't drink from humans that would be gross I have a special gift that got me in bother with the Volturi I can unfortunately do anything basically I can take and give powers plus I keep every power I pick up so really since I have been living since what 17 hundreds I recon I have quite a lot.

Maybe about forty years ago I left Charlie to defend for himself he was always after humans and that wasn't my style since I did attend Forks High and he nearly took a friends life. From then on I didn't trust him so im back now to see how he is and if he diet has truly changed.

So im driving up to our old home nothing fancy really don't want to show off to a tiny town that Charlie is rich, and truly I have my fair share in money maybe not the best way to get it but ill tell you all that later right now I swear I think there is a grandma driving in front of me I ready to kill her ( not lit). I got to the driveway at an unreasonable time _stupid old women _i thought to myself.

The house was still the way I left it but it was newly painted a different colour just in case somebody would find us in the forest and realise how long we have been here I don't know how Charlie gets away with staying here so long.

I walked up to the porch and gave a light knock when I heard quick footsteps and silence. "bells"? he asked shocked

"hey dad how are you"? I asked a little nervous but hid it well.

"bells why didn't you tell me you were coming over, how long you staying? Don't leave too soon okay im sure you can rest a while here come in!" he practically all but shouted at me.

"dad please calm down one question at a time" I laughed at him

"I was hoping I could maybe come back to stay here with you?" I asked hesitantly.

"course you can come on in" he said utterly happy and full of relief.

So once I came in Charlie showed me where I was sleeping just my old room literally he hadn't even cleaned up here that wouldn't take long. I just closed my eyes and poof it was clean and tidy Charlie left me up here but before he left I told him I was going to try school again, so he left me to ringing up and say his daughter was coming to town and needed a placement I was surprised they could take me so fast but then again everyone was afraid of Charlie and I wouldn't blame them.

I lay down on the bed relax and cool just waiting for the next day to come im sure it wouldn't be two long and plus I had hours to wait

Next day

I got up off my spot on the bed around six and ran in to get a shower. Once I got out I dried my hair so it was light curls around my shoulders. I wore and white lacy top that went to my belly with a white under top beneath. I wore tight skinny jeans and a pair of white heals (A/N Bella isn't so clumsy and loves clothes) once I was ready I applied a thin line of eyeliner a slight brown eye shadow to my eyes my mascara and I was ready to go and it was only quarter to seven.

I left my room and headed downstairs to see Charlie drinking from a plastic cup, deer blood I think.

"I likes to keep some for the morning" he slurred out

that reminded me I needed to hunt quick before school so I headed out to the forest and caught sent of a herd of deer, I ran towards them and slowly stopped before they could run I froze them and put them to sleep leaving it painless for them, it was better that way.

Once I got back home I climbed into my Porsche 911 my light blue baby I loved her so much. Anyway before I get talking about the car I headed off to school I saw a police car heading my way so I slowed down letting it pass with no suspicion.

Once I arrived in the school parking lot I spotted a Volvo nice car for somebody round here. I parked got out and saw I crowd huddling and began to stare. The first person I see is running towards me a fake blond that must have died her hair so many times it was just greasy and then I heard the thoughts of others.

"_wow shes pretty but she wont be for long if Lauren gets her." _Said I baby faced blonde

"_she looks nice I should try talking to her, wait, Laurens after her no way I can talk to her probably end up like the remake of remakes herself." _Said I pretty faced slim body with nice glasses.

Maybe I should dodge this one. she made her way over and with the worst nasel voice she screamed nearly knocking a few people over. "hey honey, im Lauren you Isabella right? T-toets you my bbf babz." I nearly slapped her. "im sorry honey you need to get checked out and stop being fake maybe in the far, far, far future we could be friends." With that I walked off feeling happy with my self.

I walked over to the girl I heard before. "Hi, im bella" I said with a smile.

"angela," she smiled back. "you really got lauren there nice one bella" she laughed and with that we walked off inside to talk more about ourself she took my to get my timetable and slip and walked me to biology. "thanks ang, see you later" I waved "bye bella" she waved back walking off to her own class.

I walked in the door to be greeted by a hideous man staying blankly at me.

"bell bella s-swan _hppm hmm_" he coughed "you shall sit over there next to Edward" he stated.

I turned around to see something I couldn't imagine in my entire excitence…..


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone i hoped you liked the last chapter and I asked for reviews didn't get any but I got a lot of people added it to there story alert and they made a fav so thank anyways !**

**I would like to get some reviews you know to get me wanting to write and probably by this stage ill have the next chapter written but I hope you will try (: **

**Anyway back to the story  
><strong>

**Disclaimer – I do not own any twilight just love to think different story about it**

Chapter 2

_I turned around to see something I couldn't imagine in my entire existence…_

I made my way down to the desk hearing many comment about how unfair it was that I got to sit beside _thee_ Edward Cullen. And even the boys complaining about not having a chance with me anymore because I was sitting next to Edward. This is weird god hes only I guy, I think?

I sat down and listen for a heartbeat there wasn't one, I panicked but kept cool.

He looked me in the eye and I knew then and there that he didn't want trouble I thought to myself,

_Wonder if he has a coven._

And as if he heard me he nodded with a crooked smile.

_Jesus! _I mentally shouted kind of startled

He read minds well two can play at that game I read his and how funny he thought it was to see my reactions.

_Haha she looks so shocked maybe we can along._

And with that I shocked him

_Yeah maybe we could._ I thought clearly trying to scare him and what I saw was one of the greatest things, his face, ha it was priceless I swear if you seen how shocked he was you would double over laughing but I had a little my composure and giggle slightly, wait I giggled?

"Mister Cullen is there a problem you look you have seen a ghost?" mister banner questioned and with that the whole class turned to us and I whisper fast and quietly so nobody would see, "you better close your mouth or you'll catch flys." And with that his mouth closed I couldn't help but laugh, if he was human I swear he would be bright red. I cant really say anything myself since I would be beetroot colour by this stage.

When class was done I left quickly and headed off to lunch to find Angela, but before I could enter to cafeteria doors I cold hand ripped me into a dark janitors closet.

It was Edward I think, I looked closely and reconised his perfect jaw line hes nose that looked sculptured to perfection I was so caught up in my thoughts I realized he was listened to every word and quickly I raised my metal shield which cut him off completely he got paranoid thinking something happened to him and I just stared and he wasn't to be seen anymore.

"Bella, what did you pull back there"? he questioned obviously upset and frustrated.

"Edward what do you mean"? I pushed back making him more angry with my tone of voice and stifled another giggle.

"Bella I want you to meet my 'siblings' as you could call them," but before I could speak he cut me off.

"what are your powers Bella"? he came chest to chest with me still holding my wrist.

"um… "I hesitated. "I can pick up any power that I come across and I can give them to others." I stuttered caught in the moment we were so close it was intense.

"okay," he aid as if nothing before just happen. "Lets go" and he simply let go of my wrist I felt weird as if something just left me when he let me go.

We walked into the cafeteria together and I saw a table at the back with three beautiful vampires one with short hair brown sticking up In every direction looking a bit like a pixie called to me through the mind. _"I'm Alice, were going to be the best of friends."_

Then I saw a blonde with short curly hair he look so intense yet smiled kindly at me but never said anything looking at Edward he simply told me the boy with Jasper.

Then there was a Stunning blonde who's hair fell down her back in deep curls making me so cut off short she was one of the most beautiful person brought into this world.

"_I'm Rosalie you can call me rose" _she smiled heart fully.

"Edward I'm going to sit with Angela sorry." I said but before I could run off Edward gripped me by the elbow and a spark stung me making me shiver I turned to him. He looked torn like he was fighting with himself. I went for his mind but before I could he said bring Angela over to us. He smiled happy with himself.

I jogged over to Ang and smiled at her, "hey hun you want to come sit with us today"? I asked pleasantly she smiled but looked nervously over to the Cullen table. "im not sure I don't want to intrude." He smiled. "Ang don't be silly they want you over." And by this stage the whole table turned to her not paying any attention before.

"alright if your sure" she got her tray and followed me to the table Edward was clinging close to me as if he was my guard it was freaky but it made me feel safe and comfortable.

Right when we sat down everyone smiled on till we heard I boom.

Startled I turned around while the rest shook there heads and Edward looked so embarrassed.

There was a large monkey like man running into the cafeteria to spot us and he ran human speed over booming laughing and practically scream at me, "hey I'm Emmett, Nice to meet you, so. You're the lady whose got my brother in a twist." With that I slowly turned to Edward who was mentally shouting abuse at Emmett.

The last thing to be said for a few seconds was "awkward" coming from a smug Rosalie.

**so that's it for a another day I really hope you review even if it is anonymous okay please pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay this is the 3rd chap and I hope you guys all enjoy it I got some reviews yay! I suppose this means I continue (: oh and one more thing I think people find it hard to review because of the fact it takes time but sometimes if you don't review you my not get updates.**

**Anyway enough with the sad talk I hope you enjoy anol :L**

Chapter 3

_The last thing to be said for a few seconds was "awkward" coming from a smug Rosalie._

I looked nervously at everyone and hid myself in a curtain of my hair Edward was breathing weird and Emmett started to catch on to the whole situation.

I looked over to Ang and kind of raised my eyebrows the slightest not that anyone else was watching. I said quick byes and practically ran human speed out of the cafeteria. Ang was not to long to follow so we headed off to the girls toilets and once I got inside I had a metal breakdown.

What the hell just happened like seriously? Ang just told me Emmett was over reacting for a joke but by the looks of the rest of the Cullen's it wasn't a great joke.

I told Angela I wasn't feeling well and Id be heading home. I went to the office and told Mrs Cope that I threw up and needed to be let out she agreed and took my slip.

Once I was out of the school I ran as fast as I could without being noticed to my car I jumped in started the ignition and head of home. When I arrived I walked in to find Charlie watching Cops and drinking from another plastic cup.

I told him my day was fine and headed up the stairs. I went in for a quick shower and headed back to my room. I left my hair to dry naturally with a quick brush and got into comfort clothes and sat on bed utterly confused.

I never thought of Edward in any way to far, have I? I don't think I had. But then again he was a beautiful man his brown reddish hair and his lovely topaz eyes his thin jaw line and oh my god those lips… wait what im I saying Edward is a nice guy but I will not be getting involved like that from now on I promised myself I would ignore any feelings I had for Edward Cullen and If I broke that promise good knows what would happen.

After that little fight with myself I lay down to think about things that needed to be done around the house and homework an If I wanted to go to school tomorrow, it was going to be a long night and I defiantly miss sleep right now.

Edward pov

"Emmett what the hell are you thinking" I all but shouted at him

Bella had literally ran out of the cafeteria with a slight bye and Angela followed her quickly and gave a sorry look in my direction.

Emmett started apologizing for so long but that wasn't going to help at all eventually I just told him I forgave him but how could I face Bella in our next lesson it was going to be as awkward as hell.

I walked towards my next lesson Spanish(A/Njust picked any subject) and I saw Angela walking alone where was Bella?

"wheres Bella Ang"? I asked hopeful

"sorry Edward really," she said sheepishly

"for what" I asked panicked

"she went home" and with that she left walking in to class.

I nearly took the doors off the hinges Emmett had just ruined my friendship with Bella, we could have been good friends and yet shell probably leave here and never return, god why did I take her to meet my family.

I felt a tingle in my chest as if a chord of skin was being pulled from me I felt so awkward and tense. I missed her? I only met her today how could I have this bond?

Classes passed very quickly after that.

Once I arrived home I went to talk to Carlisle something was up and I was so confused maybe this could take a while.

Bella pov

Okay its only half five in the morning, so I decided to get up and have a long bath. When I was done I returned to my bedroom to think could I go back today?

I picked out some clothes just incase.

I wore a grey lose Folk High hoody and a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of black converse. They were my comfy clothes.

I let my hair dry itself into a curly bundle and brush it through quickly before I ran down stairs.

I told Charlie I was heading out to hunt for a while it was about half 6 now. The forest had his trace I could smell him. I tested myself and I ran off leaving his scent behind, just to sense something following me.

I realised it was him why was he here?

I tried to ignore that feeling of being watched to continue with my hunt but every time I turned around everything would be quiet.

I finished off about three dear and headed back to the house.

Once I arrived I saw a silver Volvo by the front of my house and Edward was standing there in all of his glory shyly smiling at me.

I made my way over to talk to him when He looked oddly at me like I was about to kill him.

"hey Bella im so sorry for yesterday Emmett was just being funny" he said I little to quickly

"its fine, so what are you doing here?" I asked a little bored not meaning to.

"um, I wanted to know if you wanted a lift." He asked feeling hurt

"um, yeah sorry im a little cranky this morning" I said trying to cover up my rudeness

I walked over to his Volvo but before I could open the door it was pulled open for me I looked up to see Edward right above my head smiling down at me, I felt a charge and for some reason I just wanted to be closer to him, wait what?

I got into the car and he closed the door thankfully leaving me to buckle myself in

He jumped in and speed off. I asked him if I could choose a song off his ipod to listen to finding a song 'Super bass' by one of my fav artist Nicki Minaj.

This one is for the boys with the booming system  
>Top down, AC with the cooling system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<p>

i started rapping out while Edward just smirked at me.

And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<br>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<br>He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<br>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe <p>

and at that word Edward looked at me shocked and I just laughed

trying not to miss my timing

I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy  
>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<br>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<p>

After that Edward just starting clapping lightening the mood. The rest of the journey we just spent laughing and talking.

When we got into the parking lot Edward wrapped an arm around my waist at first I felt tense but I just relaxed myself into him, Its just a friendly thing, right?

We met up with the rest of Cullens at the lockers, except Emmett god knows where he is. Just speaking of the devil Emmett came running towards me screaming "HID QUICKLY!" he jumped behind me while hearing I low "EMMETT CULLEN GET BACK HERE" Mr banner came brick walking round the corner so awkwardly and stumble up to us reaching for Emmett.

But he threw me and Mr Banner knocking him over onto his backside. I struggled for words and said my sorrys while Emmett ran off again.

Mr Banner rose up on his feet again looking for embarrassed. Then Couch Davis came running round the corner "WHERE THE HELL IS THE CULLEN BOY!"

Rosalie signed and rolled her eyes, walking up to the teachers. They didn't know Emmett was hiding in the closet beside the lockers.

"give me a sec," rose reasoned with them. "EMMETT IM GIVING YOU FIVE SECONDS TO GET OUT HERE AND SUCK IT UP IF NOT, THEN NO NAPS FOR A WEEK!" with that Emmett busted out of the closet,

"im so sorry Sir really." The teachers grabbed him and dragged him off Rose was laughing and so where the rest of us, Emmett was so funny but what was nap?

_It means sex to Rose and Emmett _ Edward said through his mind which made me slightly uncomfortable but still made everything funnier.

And with that the bell went and we headed off to class. This day was going good, so far.


	4. update :)

hey guys laptop broke i know its been so long and all my chapters have been wiped from my computer but i promise i will update soon either today or tomorrow thank :)

J


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4

_And with that the bell went and we headed off to class. This day was going good, so far._

i met up with ang in the hall and edward followed very close behind us, he seemed anxious and nervous. i had biology with Edward next so i said a quick bye and walked on Edward then stood beside me replacing Angela, he looked really out of it so i gave him a slight push with my hip and walked on laughing he looked really surprized but covered himself up with a relaxed smile. we entered biology and sat down when all of a sudden Edwards hand became very stiff, i could hear mike newtons creepy thoughts as he approched our table.

"hey bella," he said in a very high nasal voice.

"hey mike, are you sick? your voice is odd?" i asked generally curious. Mike blushed while Edward tried to hold in a laugh, had i said something wrong.

_hes trying to ask you out and your making him soo nervous hes about to cry. _Edward thought.

"yeah just a little i was wondering if you well, maybe wanted.." but before Mike could finish Mr Banner came in and ordered everyone to their seats. Edward continued to enjoy this moment as i got really annoyed. Edward has nothing to do with this and if he didnt hear Mikes thoughts he wouldnt be laughing at him.

i felt bad for Mike many people liked vanpires just because of our looks and Edward seemed to enjoy Mikes embarrassment, well i guess Edward better get some of his own medicine.

i blocked my mind and Edward began to become curious, i basically ignored Edward the rest of the lesson and copyed down the notes i already knew.

when the bell went i took my time packing up, while Edward was standing waiting to go, Mike again approched us and Edward began tto smirk again.

"hey bella i was asking earlier... if maybe you would... would want to go out...t. tonight with me, maybe get some dinner... and see a movie?" Mike stuttered out nervously.

"umm sure tonight sounds great" i replyed swiftly and smiled at him.

Edwards smirk soon came to a hault as his lips went into a straight line. that will show him for behaving so horribly. i guess the date couldnt be that bad, could it?

"okay!" he basically shouted. "ill pick you up at 7?" he bgan to walk away.

"sure mike, see you then." i replyed just enjoying the look on Edwards face.

i got up and walked past Edward and he grabbed my wrist, "whats all this about?, you like Newton?" he whispered really aggressively. i pulled my wrist away quickly, "its none of your bussiness really" i nearly sneered.

I walked past edward as quick as possible and straight out to the parking lot.

Why would Edward be so angry for its only a date and beside its not like we are together?


End file.
